


Iggy's Mysterious Cat

by Seito



Series: magical royal cats [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, magical cats, splash of ignoct at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: "Hey Iggy, I didn’t know you had a cat,” Prompto said, looking at the cat toys that he had found.“I don’t.”(He really doesn’t. No, seriously. Okay,technically, he doesn’t.)





	Iggy's Mysterious Cat

Prompto hummed to himself as he waited on Ignis to finish. Ignis was bent over the kitchen counter, focused intently on putting the finishing touches on his dishes.

Today they were having a bit of a feast for Noctis’ sixteenth birthday. Something small and personal, a gathering with just the four of them. Noctis was currently spending the day with his dad. They were out fishing with Cor right now.

Ignis had really outdone with him. Prompto could see garulessandwiches sitting in boxes, ready to go. Ignis was frosting the five layered cake, creating red roses out of icing. A pot of simmering oyakodon, being kept warm on the stove and the rice cooker with freshly cooked rice sat on the counter near Prompto. All of Noctis’ favorite dishes and not a single vegetable in sight.

(Noctis was going to be over the moon.)

Prompto was simply here to help Ignis move all these dishes to the car when Gladio arrived. And taste test when Ignis demanded a second opinion. Both jobs were something Prompto gladly did.

Honestly, he was just mostly touched to be included the way he was. His friendship with Noctis had just passed the one year mark. Prompto still wasn’t completely sure what Ignis and Gladio thought of him, but if they were including him in activities, inviting him out to join them, or in Ignis’ case to come over to taste test, they must like him a little bit right?

(He was already calling them friends in his head.)

That was when Prompto caught a curious pile of stuff under the counter he was sitting at. Prompto got out his chair to bend down to see what it was. Maybe it had fallen during Ignis’ cooking spree and Prompto could pick it up. Having a mess was rather unlike Ignis seeing as the rest of the apartment was spotless.

Huh. It was a pile of cat toys.

Prompto stood up. “Hey Iggy, I didn’t know you had a cat,” he said.

“I don’t,” Ignis said, concentration not even breaking. He took a step back from the cake, looking proud of himself.

Prompto gave him a bewildered look. How could Ignis not have a cat but had cat toys laying around?

Before he could ask about the cat toys, Ignis’ phone went off.

“Gladio is here,” Ignis said, reading off the text message. “Prompto, can you take down the rice cooker and box of garulessandwiches?”

Prompto gave him a mock salute. “Got it, Iggy!”

He completely forgot about the cat toys after that.

-.-.-

“Unacceptable.”

“Something wrong, Iggy?” Prompto asked.

Ignis was looking very put out. He pulled out a small lint roller from his pocket and begun to roll it over his shirt. Prompto watched as it picked up quite a bit of black pet fur.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a cat,” Prompto said.

Ignis looked at him, giving him a curious look. “I don’t,” he said.

But cat hair? Oh, oh. Okay, so Ignis had a soft spot for strays. Noctis could barely go down the street without attempting to feed every stray cat he came across. Maybe Ignis was the same and didn’t want people to know?

Prompto nodded to himself. “Don’t worry, Iggy. Your secret is safe with me.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow.

-.-.-

“Thank you for coming with me to the market, Prompto,” Ignis said.

“No sweat!” Prompto said. He was more than happy to help Ignis out. And hey, he didn’t exactly get time to spend time with just Ignis often.

(They were friends in Prompto’s book, so…)

“Lord Scientia,” the butcher called out. “Welcome back to our little market.”

“Mr. Sol,” Ignis greeted with a smile. “Your market is always a delight.”

“Well known, I see,” Prompto joked.

“Sol’s Butchery has some of the freshest meat available at a reasonable price,” Ignis said wisely. “Their selection of fresh fruits and vegetables are also a delight.”

He blinked. “Ah, pardon me. Where are my manners? Mr. Sol, this Prompto, a friend. Prompto this is Mr. Sol, the owner of this fine establishment.”

A friend! Ignis called him a friend! Prompto was thrilled to be acknowledged as a friend.

Prompto grinned. “Hello Mr. Sol.”

“Nice to meet ya, kid,” Mr. Sol said. “So what can I get you two today? More fresh fish for Ebony?”

“Ebony?” Prompto asked, picking up on the unknown name.

“The cute cat that’s always hanging on Lord Scientia’s shoulders whenever he comes in,” Mr. Sol said with a booming laugh.

Prompto let out a scandalized gasp. “Iggy! You said you didn’t have a cat.”

“Ebony isn’t mine,” Ignis said automatically.

“And you named it after your favorite drink!” Prompto said. Why would Ignis lie about having a cat?

(He ignored the dark whisper in his head that Ignis didn’t want tell Prompto about his pet cat.)

“I didn’t-” Ignis protested. “The name Ebony has existed long before Ebony the coffee drink existed!”

Ignis definitely named his cat after his favorite coffee drink. The sap.

“Can I meet Ebony?” Prompto asked.

Ignis sighed. “Prompto, Ebony doesn’t even live with me because Ebony isn’t mine. You’re going to have simply be there at the right time, at the right place if you want to meet Ebony.”

Prompto pouted. Oh fine. One day then!

-.-.-

Prompto got his chance one fine Sunday, showing up at Noctis’ place, unannounced. (Or somewhat unannounced.)

“Hey Noct? Are you home?” Prompto called out. Noctis had given him the key to his apartment for emergencies. Prompto had been so touched by the sign of trust. They were going on a year and a half in their friendship and Prompto knew how heavy this key really weighed.

“I think I left my phone here yesterday, otherwise I would have called,” Prompto said as he walked into the living room.

“Hello Prompto,” Ignis called out from the couch.

“Iggy!” Prompto said, beaming.

Then he recognized a small cat curled on Ignis’ lap, looking very content as Ignis pet it. It was a lovely cat, dark black fur and Prompto could catch a glimpse of blue eyes when it flickered open its eyes to look at Prompto. It looked like it was just growing out of its kitten stages, a young cat still not completely fully grown.

Prompto let out a gasp. “Is that Ebony?” he asked. Why didn’t he bring his camera with him? Ebony was adorable.

Ignis smiled. “Yes. I’m afraid Noctis will be back later,” he said. “We did find your phone this morning. It’s charging.”

“Thanks!” Prompto said.

He looked at Ebony fondly. “Can I pet Ebony?” he asked.

Ignis smiled. “It largely depends on him.” He stopped petting Ebony who opened one eye and swatted at Ignis’ hand, a sure sign that Ebony wanted Ingis to continue petting him.

“Don’t be like that, you spoiled cat,” Ignis scolded. “If you want more pets, Prompto has graciously offered. I need to start on lunch.” He held out Ebony to Prompto.

Ebony huffed, but settled onto Prompto's lap, looking expectantly at Prompto.

Prompto let out a soft squeal and gently started patting Ebony. Soon, soft purrs could be heard.

“Well done, Prompto,” Ignis said. “Ebony doesn't like pets from just anyone.”

“So cute,” Prompto whispered.

Next time, his camera. He was going to take so many pictures.

Eventually Prompto had to go. He had a shift to get to for his job and really only came to pick up his phone. But not without Ignis pressing a quick lunch box into his hands and one final pet of Ebony.

-.-.-

There was a meow.

Prompto blinked and look down to see a black cat with blue eyes looking up at him. Prompto softly gasped, bending down.

“Ebony?” he asked. What on Eos was Ignis’ not-his-cat doing out here? Here being the local park.

Ebony let out a meow that sounded like a positive affirmation. He nuzzled against Prompto's leg.

Prompto let out a squeal. So cute. So, so, so cute.

He fished out his camera. “Can I take your picture?”

Ebony sat down, tail swaying as if actually contemplating Prompto's words. Then Ebony meowed a positive answer (to Prompto's ears).

Prompto grinned and snap a picture. One picture of Ebony obtained!

“Prompto?”

Prompto turned to see Ignis approaching him. “Hey Iggy! What are you doing out here?” he asked.

“Picking up some coffee,” Ignis said, showing the cup he was holding. His brow furrowed as he realized who Prompto had been cooing over. “Ebony? What are you doing out here?”

Ebony just meowed.

Ignis let loose a long suffering sigh and kneeled down, arm extended to pick up Ebony. Instead, Ebony went racing up Ignis’ arm and settled on Ignis’ shoulder.

“Good heavens, what am I going to do with you, you spoiled cat,” Ignis said.

Prompto grinned. So cute. He had no idea why Ignis said Ebony wasn't his. Clearly for all that Ignis complained, he was the one spoiling Ebony.

He reflexively snapped the photo of Ignis and Ebony together, mentally cooing.

“You two look so cute together,” Prompto said.

Ignis’ expression turn extraordinary fond. “Do we?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Prompto agreed.

It was official. Ebony was definitely Ignis’ cat.

-.-.-

After that, Prompto seemed to run into Ebony more often. It wasn't unusual for him to run into Ignis with Ebony curled up on his neck. There was even one spectacular moment where Gladio had shown up on their morning run, Ebony hiding in his jacket. (They had done very little running that day to be honest.)

“Ebony is so cute,” Prompto cooed. He now had an entire folder of Ebony pictures. Ebony had been a willing and patient model, even if most of the time he slept or demanded pettings.

“Obsessed much?” Noctis teased. But the fond look in his eyes told Prompto another story.

“He just so cute!” Prompto said, showing a picture of Ebong curled up on Gladio's chest while Gladio read. “Have you met Ebony? You're the only one I haven't seen Ebony with.”

Prompto found Ebony with Ignis the most. But sometimes Gladio would appear with Ebony in hand and there had been more than a handful of times that Ebony had shown up to Prompto's alone. (Including one heart stopping incident where Prompto came home and found Ebony under his bed covers.)

Noctis’ eyes glitter mischievously. “A few times,” he said. “Ebony appears to prefer Ignis the best.”

Prompto nodded sagely. “Yeah, that's what I noticed. Iggy still insists that Ebony isn't his cat.” He flipped to another picture of Ignis cooking and Ebony curiously watching in the counter.

Noctis laughed.

“I don’t see how, given the way Ignis spoils Ebony. Fresh fish, lots of pets, napping on Ignis more than anyone else,” Prompto said.

He nudged Noctis on the side. “I bet you wish you were a cat. You could sleep all the time. Life wouldn't change for Iggy though. He would just be taking care of two cats instead of Ebony and one human cat Prince.”

Noctis laughed so hard he fell out of his seat.

-.-.-

Prompto almost skipped his way down the hall to the Royal Wing of the Citadel. He had to admit, he was feeling good about life in general.

Crownsguard training was going surprisingly amazing. He supposed all those years in high school, working out with Gladio had paid off. It wasn't like he was the top of the class among the recruits, but he also wasn't lagging like the ill prepared nobles sons who thought they could just coast through training.

So yeah, life was good. It had taken a little bit to figure out what his life was going to be, until Noctis had made the offer to join his personal retinue. That lit a whole another fire in Prompto and he begun to earnestly throw himself into training.

(He would prove that he was worthy of the trust and honor Noctis was giving him. So come hell or high water, he was going to pass Crownsguard training.)

“Hi Iggy,” Prompto greeted.

Ignis smiled from the table where he was working. “Hello Prompto. Crownsguard training ended for today?”

Prompto nodded. “Today was how to stealth take down an opponent from behind.”

“Ah, which you already are quite proficient in,” Ignis said, proud.

Prompto blushed, ducking his head. True. Cor had put him through a hellish self defense course during Prompto's second high school year while Ignis warned about the dangers of being friends with Noctis and what to do should a kidnapping happen.

(He was so blessed. Friends who were willing to teach him, friends who wanted him around, friends who supported him. If all of this had been told to his younger self, Prompto wouldn't have believed it.)

That was when Prompto noticed the black mound of fur sitting on the table.

He let out a soft gasp. Not just one cat, but two! Curled around each other, asleep.

“Is that Ebony?” Prompto asked, peering at the smaller of the two cats.

“And Nox,” Ignis said.

“ _Nox_ ,” Prompto said.

Ignis twitched with a smile. “Well, the story goes Noctis was indeed named after Nox.”

Prompto felt his jaw drop. “No way.”

“Yes, way,” Ignis said, clearly amused. “Nox is Ebony's father.”

Prompto squealed and pulled out his phone for a picture of the sleeping cats. “There are two of them,” he said reverently.

The doors flew open and in strolled in Cor, looking thunderous. “Ignis, do you-”

Ignis wordlessly pointed to the sleeping cuddly pile of cats.

Prompto watched as Cor softened a fraction, before a long suffering look took its place on his face. “Blasted cats,” Cor grumbled. “Let me know when he wakes up Ignis!”

He strolled back out of the doors without another word.

“What was that about?” Prompto asked.

Ignis practically had mirth shining in his eyes. “Nox is Cor’s cat.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”

-.-.-

Prompto was vibrating. He was a hot mess of nerves and excitement. He had done it. He had really done.

Not only had he passed Crownsguard training (with even some praise from Clarus _and_ Cor!), he had made his way through the ceremony that inducted him into Noctis’ personal retinue without fainting or throwing up. Noctis had smiled so widely when Prompto took his oath. Gladio had slapped him on the back and Ignis had told him how proud of Prompto he was.

Today was a good day.

Today was the best day ever.

“So…” Noctis said, once they were back in the Royal Wing, in Noctis’ living quarters.

It was just the two of them, Ignis and Gladio waving them off from clean up, saying they would catch up later.

“Yeah?” Prompto asked.

“I’ve got something to tell you,” Noctis said. “But I couldn’t before because the rule was I could only tell family and my personal retinue. Which is no longer an issue.”

Prompto nodded. He had long made peace with the fact that Noctis couldn’t tell him _everything_. And as Crown Prince, there was probably even more that Noctis couldn’t tell him. Prompto had never mind about that.

“You’re allowed to keep taking pictures,” Noctis said. “But I demand pets in return.”

Okay…? “Pets?” Prompto asked.

There was blue shimmer and suddenly Noctis was gone and _Ebony_ was in his place.

Prompto let out a squeak, scooping up Ebony, Noctis???, into his hands. “You’re Ebony. Noctis, you’re Ebony?!”

Ebony wiggled out of Prompto’s hands and in a flash Noctis was back.

“Yup,” Noctis said with a cheshire grin.

“This is why I’ve never seen you two together,” Prompto said. “Six! The fish! The cat naps! You are a cat!”

“I see you’ve already told Prompto,” Ignis said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Careful, Prompto. Now that you know, Noct is going to demand all the pets in the world,” Gladio said, equally amused.

“Yes,” Noctis said shamelessly.

Prompto giggled. He would though, give Noctis all the pets he wanted. “No wonder Ignis calls you a spoiled cat,” he said.

He swung an arm around Noctis’ neck. “That’s okay, buddy. You’re a cute cat.”

Noctis looked perfectly smug. “I know.”

* * *

 

**Omake**

 

“So,” Noctis said, stradling Ignis’ lap, arms loosely wrapped around Ignis’ neck. “Prompto has been telling me that you don’t think Ebony is your cat.”

“Well considering you are Ebony,” Ignis said, his hands resting on Noctis’ waist, “it is true that you’re not my pet.”

Noctis smiled coyly. “If you bought me a collar, I would wear it.”

Ignis choked.

(And a few months later, there was a black collar in Noctis’ bag.)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this concept of magical transforming cat!Lucis Caelums is too cute to pass up okay? Look at these fluffy kitties.  
> Noctis demands all pets. All pets. (He's such a spoiled cat/prince.) 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
